nanashi_anonymousfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepy pasta: Nanashi
I woke up in a sanitary room, on a metal bed. As I looked around I saw a clip board and some metal instruments. The instrument that stuck out the most to me was a knife. I looked at the papers on the clip board. They read: " 11/29/2010 Nanashi Anonymous The test subject is ready for battle. Memories erased so she should fully trust us. We still don't know here intelligence or strength yet". It had a picture that I guessed was me. A girl who looked about seven with short bushy hair and brown eyes. I heard the door open and shut behind me. I turned around to see a man in a lab coat standing there. He knelt down and held open his arms like he was expecting a hug. "Why hello there, I see that you've woken up. Do you mind if we run some tests on you?" . I stood there starring right in to his eyes " no I don't wanna have tests run on me. I don't wanna go to some Damn battle either! So go fuck a knife! ". He seemed a bit taken aback by my use of language I can see why I was only seven. He stood up in a why that was supposed to intimidate me. "Look kid your just an experiment. You've been the most difficult one however. Why can't you just be like the rest, your supposed to be unfeeling and unable to think for your self but you always do this" he gestured to me and kept monologuing while I stepped closet and closer to the metal instruments. The clip board said I was supposed to go into battle so I guessed that I'd be stronger than him. I grabbed the knife and stayed him. His books splattered every where as I smiled. He kept going on and on about the stuff he had or was going to do to me so he deserved it. I was judge, jury, and executioner on his and every other scientist in the building and they all got the death sentence. While they died the last thing that they saw was my smiling face. After I had purged the place I found a closet with clothes bags and other supplies in it. Since I was only in a bloody hospital dress I changed into a t-shirt a pair of jeans and a small hoodie. I was later found by the authorities and put in a foster home I obviously didn't tell them all of my story. After about five months of living in my foster home in Ohio the kids there became too annoying for their own good. When the foster parents went out for a little bit they left the 17 year old in charge. Five minutes later she was dead with a trusty knife. The other idiot s were watching cartoons I was the oldest one here now with our the big people. I deactivated the smoke alarms and prepared my plan. I poured gasoline on all the most flammible stuff especially the couch. When the kids asked what I was doing I simply replied "I just thought that it looked a little dirty so I'm cleaning" . They fell for it! I walked out the front door as the fire engulfed the house with more supplies than when I had left the lab. I knew that there would be no survivors and the authorities would think that I had died with the idiots. As I got older living in the woods I had stole from a farmer who had some old farming equipment that was in great condition examples, good and a scythe. Don't judge it was sharp, in good condition, and had longer range than a knife. I learned that Nanashi means anonymous in Japanese so my name is literally anonymous anonymous. When I was about 10 my vision started to get horrible. I went to an eye doctor and used my usual method, give me what I need or die. It worked as usual I now have a pair of black times square shaped glasses. I also obviously out grow my clothes so I shop lift for the stuff. If you're wondering about food I have weapons for that and I love in a forest. I'm now sixteen still have bushy brown hair and my glasses but bigger. I always wear this one light grey jacket with black stripes on it and dark baggy jeans. I was relaxing in my but teepee home when I here the sound of a chain saw and someone shouting "peek a boo mother bleeper!" along with the screams of a man. Finally something fun to do besides kill people and animals. I watched as a girls around my age chased a man around with her chainsaw and killed him. Luckily it wasn't the farmer guy because then I'd kill her for killing my supplies source. I clapped and she jumped. She had elbow length dirty blond hair and was wearing a blue baggy jacket along with a pair of stretchy pants. "Well hello there mother bleeper" she said cheerfully . I replied "hello to you as well. Did you really say bleeper why not say fucker?" . "I have good morals" . "You just killed someone" . "Well good speaking morals" . "Well whatever what are you doing in my woods?" . "Dunno I saw a guy and chased him. Then ended up here. Can I stay please?" . She gave me puppy dog eyes which didn't really effect me but life was boring so I replied "Sure. I'm Nanashi, what's yours " I held out my hand for her to shake. She grabed my hand and shook it "you can call me chain it's nice to meet ya Nanashi" . I'm glad I met chain now my woods are nice as fun,exciting, and dangerous.